Je te haïs, mais je t'aime
by Anju's-Fiction's
Summary: Kariya, avoue enfin ses sentiment à son sempai. Mais qu'en pense Kirino ?


OS Kariya x Kirino.

" Je te haïs, mais je t'aime."

"- Qu'est-ce que ce gamin peut m'énerver ! Se lamenta un jeune homme."

 _\- Ce gamin de Kariya Masaki, j'ignore ce que je lui ai fait. Mais en tout cas il me mène la vie dure depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe._ Pensa-t-il.

Le pire c'est qu'il ne montre son vrai visage que quand les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls, devant les autres il prend son visage angélique. Tout chez lui était faux. Et ce jeune homme, Kirino Ranmaru, à l'apparence androgyne semblait être la cible du plus petit. Avec ses longs cheveux roses, rassemblé en deux couettes basse, et aux yeux azur.

Il prit ses écouteurs et les mis dans ses oreilles tout en marchant. Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour des vacances, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il irait peut-être voir Shindou, il ne sait pas.

"- Tiens je suis arrivée au parc. S'étonna-t-il."

"- Oh sempai~ que faite vous là ? Lui demanda une voix, dans son dos."

Il n'eut pas même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. C'était lui, Kariya Masaki, le jeune homme n'est jamais autant détesté une personne. Et il lui rendait bien, ce cloporte, comme il l'appelait quelquefois.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda le rose en se retournant lentement."

"- Moi ? Mais rien~ Je demandais juste ce que vous faisiez là. Eut-il pour réponse avec un sourire sournois, qu'il déteste."

"- Cela ne te regarde pas. Soupira Kirino, en s'éloignant de lui."

"- Mais sempai. Dit Kariya en faisant mine de bouder."

Kirino ne l'écoutait plus, il l'énerve déjà. Il s'éloignait de lui, quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement de lui, puis les pas en question, reprirent un rythme normal arrivé à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme n'eut, une fois de plus, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était ce petit démon de Kariya qui le suivait. Il soupirait une fois de plus, qu'est-ce qui lui veut encore ? Ils marchèrent un moment, l'un essayant de semer l'autre, et l'autre le suivant. Peine perdue il était toujours là, à le suivre sans rien dire, et heureusement qu'il ne parlait pas, pour une fois.

"- Dites sempai ? Dit Kariya, brisant ainsi le silence."

"- Quoi ? S'exaspéra le plus âgé."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour Shindou ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas."

 _\- Hein ?_ Pensa le rose, ahuris.

Il s'arrêta les yeux grand ouvert, et le regardait ahuri. Kariya s'arrêta lui aussi, avant de se retourner vers son aînée, avec ses bras croiser derrière sa tête. Kirino avait un visage ahuri, une expression que le plus jeune aimait voir sur le visage de l'autre.

"- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il."

"- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! Demanda l'aînée toujours surprise par la question."

"- Perce que je veux savoir, sempai~ !"

"- Je n'ai pas à te répondre !"

Il continua sa route en passant à côté de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il le rattrape par le bras pour l'arrêter. Ranmaru se retournait vers lui, en le questionnant du regard.

"- Lâche-moi, Kariya ! Dit-il sur un ton sec et froid."

Il lui lâcha aussitôt le bras en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé, Masaki avait un air surprit un court instant avant de reprendre cet air que le plus vieux haïssait tant. Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à partir quand il vit du coin de l'œil, que Kariya avait baissé la tête.

"-Parce que... Parce que... Je vous aime... ! Dit-il à voix basse, avant de partir en courant."

Kirino restait planter là, à le regarder s'éloigner. Complètement surpris.

 _\- Je n'ai pas rêvé ... Il pleurait là ! À l'instant ! Est-ce encore une de ses blagues ? Non, il ne pleurerait pas pour faire une blague. Non j'ai dû rêver, il ne pleurait pas. Je rentrai chez moi, tout en pensant à ce que Kariya venait de me dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ..._ Réfléchi à toute vitesse le jeune homme androgyne.

•Le Landemain•

En arrivant au collège, la première réaction de Ranmaru fut de chercher Kariya, qu'il ne trouva pas. Il vit Shindou, son meilleur ami, venir vers lui, avec un sourire peint sur le visage.

"- Bonjour. Le salua-t-il."

"- Salut. Le salua kirino à son tour."

"- Tu vas bien . Demanda-t-il. "

"- Très bien et toi ?."

"- Oui. Sourit Shindou. Tu cherchais quelque chose . "

"- Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ?S'étonna-t-il."

Alors, il l'avait vu regarder partout, a la recherche de Kariya.

"- Je te vois regardai partout, depuis ton arrivée. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire."

"- Eh bien, je cherchais Kariya."

"- Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? S'étonna son meilleur ami."

"- Eh bien ...

"- Vous qui vous entendez pas, voilà que tu le cherches. Il t'a encore fait un sale coup."

"- Hein ? Non pas du tout, je dois lui parler de quelque chose."

"- D'accord, et non je ne les pas vu, désolé."

"- Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même."

Le rose le salua d'un signe de main, et repartit à la recherche de Kariya. Il mit fin à ses recherches à la sonnerie, pour aller en cours. Il reprendrait les recherché a la pause de midi.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le trouva pas non plus a la pause de midi, il est donc allée demander à Hikaru, s'il l'avait vu. Mais il lui confirma qu'il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. Le jeune rose s'en voulut un peu de na l'avoir retenu hier soir.

•Eclipse de temps•

À la sortie des cours il se dirige vers le parc, pour se changer un peu les idées et réfléchir à la soirée d'hier. Il repensa à la déclaration du plus jeune. Et si c'était vrai, Kirino qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Kariya ?

"- Mais quel idiot je suis ! Pensait-il à voix haute."

"- Ce n'est pas marrant, si vous vous insulter vous-même d'idiot, sempai~ ! Fit une voix dans son dos, qu'il reconnut tout de suite."

"- Kariya ! cria-t-il presque en se retournant vers lui."

"- Heee, que vous arrive-t-il, sempai ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit du ton employer."

"- Rien, pourquoi ?"

"- On dirait que vous êtes content de me voir~."

"- P-Pas du tout. Paniqua Kirino pour aucune raison."

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec un visage impassible.

"- Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il."

"- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Demanda Kariya, toujours avec ce visage impassible."

 _\- Son visage ... Il n'exprime aucun sentiment, mais pourtant je sens sa tristesse. Quelle est cette tristesse ?_ Pensa Kirino.

"- Kariya ... Hier- Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'autre garçon le coupa."

"- C'était une blague. Lui dit-il avec un faux sourire sournois."

Même s'il lui dit ça, Kirino sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a appris à savoir quand il ment et quand il dit la vérité. Et là il ment !

"- Ne me ment, pas s'il te plaît. Lui dit-il."

"- De quoi vous parlez, sempai . Demanda le cadet un peu surpris."

"- J'ai appris à reconnaître le vrai du faux dans ce que tu dis !"

Il ne dit rien, baissant la tête. Ranmaru avait touché en plein dans le mile, on dirait !

"- Kariya dit moi la vérité !"

Kariya ne disait toujours rien, gardant la tête baisser. Le rose vis également qu'il serait les poings. Kirino commençait sérieusement à s'inquiétais. Ranmaru avait bien cru que Masaki allait partir en courant, mais il est resté là, la tête baisser. Alors le rose fit la dernière chose à la quel ils auraient pensé. Kirino a attrapé par le bras de Masaki et la entraînait avec lui, il ne savait même pas où il allait. Mais il traînait Kariya avec lui, Kariya qui ne protesta même pas, ce qui est bizarre. Ils sont arrivés dans un coin où il n'y avait personne. Le plus âgé à lâchait son cadet et il s'est mis devant Kariya.

"- Kariya ! Dit le jeune rose."

"- Quoi ? Lui répondit le plus jeune."

"- Dit moi la vérité !"

Le plus jeune ne dit plus rien. Kirino commença sérieusement à s'impatientait, et en avait marre du silence du plus jeune. Alors il décida de rendre les choses plus claires dans sa tête, et peut dans la tête du plus petit.

"- Kariya, dit moi si ce que tu ma dis hier était vrai ou non ! Lança Ranmaru."

"- ... C'était vrai ... Fini par avouer Masaki, s'attendant à se prendre le plus gros râteau de sa vie."

Kariya avait toujours la tête baissée, ayant peur, d'affronter le regard azur de son aînée. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Kirino lui releva la tête pour y déposer doucement ses lèvres contre celles du Masaki. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, mais se laissa faire, puis finit tout de même par répondre à ce tendre baisé offert par celui qu'il aime tant. Ils mirent fins au baiser, par manque d'oxygène. Avant que Kirino ne prenne la parole, le premier.

"- Dit-le-moi Kariya. Demanda-t-il en collant son front contre le front du plus petit."

"- Je..vous aime. Hésita le plus petit, aussi rouge qu'une tomate."

"- Moi aussi. Souffla Kirino, avec un sourire satisfait."


End file.
